Mega Morphin Power Rangers: Future Protectors of the Earth
by Reader Of Fate
Summary: This is a joint fic between me and Red the Pokemon Master hope you enjoy takes place after SUPER MEGAFORCE Zordon revived new heros chosen to defend Earth what happens when the there the direct descendants of the first team to defend earth and the universe old and new enemies appear REhosted
1. Rise Of The Rangers

'A long time ago, the Earth was under attack by alien creatures known as 'Nighlok', led by Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Sledge, Creepox, Fury, & the prince of the Insectoids. & when all seemed lost, a beam of lightning fell from the sky & a group on humans saved the Earth. These heroes were known as the 'Power Rangers', This army had many great teams, but none more so than the original team, the M.M.P.R. Now, the Nighlok have returned with one goal: Conquer the Earth. The legendary guardian of Earth, Zordon of Eltar, has summoned the children of the 6 Warriors to form a a new team of heroes. They are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.'

Angel Grove, California.  
It was a quiet day in the home of Jason Scott, his wife, Maria, had beed diagnosed with a rare form of cancer, luckily it was treatable, she is currently resting in her hospital room while Jason was at there home, looking after there 6 year old twins, Logan & Bryce. Bryce was an athletic young spirit with brown hair & hazel eves that always stood beside his brother. Logan was different from other children. His eyes were a deep crimson & his hair was a mix of chocolate & crimson. He was kinda a nerd that loved anime, manga, games, but most of all, he was brave, willing to do anything to protect those he loves, no matter the risk. They couldn't be any different from each other, but were the best of friends. Logan & Bryce walked over to his dad & Logan told him "Mommy's gonna be okay daddy, I know it!" Jason smiled at his sons enthusiasm. 'I hope so, I hope so." The next day Logan & Bryce were playing Basketball when suddenly there was an earthquake(they live in California, of Course there are earthquakes people), the ground came loose & the pole holding the Basketball hoop fell, almost crushing Bryce, Logan saw this, rushed over & pushed his brother out of the way. Everyone there saw this act of bravery & heroism, & when Jason found out of this he drove to the park to get his boys. When they got home,Jason asked them to sit on the couch & said he needed to get something. "Where it it, I know I-" -there you are." He picked up a small box with a lightning bolt insignia on it from in his closet-sized safe. he came back downstairs & walked to his boys & said "Logan, your act of courage risked your own life to save your brother, so I give you this." He opened the box & pulled out a 2 sided gold coin, Jason hands it to Logan & he examines it. On the front of the coin it has a carving of a crimson dinosaur with it's jaws wide open, underneath it had the word 'Tyrannosaurus'.

On the other side it had a crimson carving of an ancient chinese dragon, under it said 'Great Dragon'. Jason then walked over to Bryce & said 'Bryce, You've already proven yourself when you stopped a snake from eating your brother , I was waiting for him to prove himself to give you this." He pulls out another coin from the box, but the right half(straight down half, not sides) was gold & the left half was silver. On the front had a black, white, & gray carving of a dinosaur that's head resembled a chicken, with three blade-like claws on each hand crossed over it's chest forming an 'X'. Under it said 'Therizinosaurus', on the other side had a carving of the same colors, but the creature looked like a mix of many animals, under it said 'Manticote'. Bryce asked "Daddy, what are these?" "They are a rare treasure, family heirlooms, you could say. Boys, you must promise me that you two will protect these coins with your lives, do you understand?" Jason asked. Logan & Bryce looked at eachother & looked back at their father, "We Promise!". That night after the boys were asleep, Jason says to himself, "Please watch over my children & the children of the others, please...Zordon".


	2. Here Comes MMRPZ

We do not We do not own Power Rangers Or Super Sentai However we do own this story,plot and OC's This is Red the pokemon master story i am co-writer and host untill red choose to host on his account 

A/n Red the Pokemon Master Was in a car crash and asked me to tell you that he is fine and got of with minorish injuries

 **Seattle, Washington.**

What an eventful week it had been for Adam Park. He had found out his best friend Jason's wife had been diagnosed with a rare & extremely deadly form of cancer. It was treatable, but highly expensive, almost $2,000,000. He had helped Jason pay for the operation, they all had. Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Ashia, & himself. Adams wife Sarah had died giving birth to their new twins, a blonde haired girl named Sophia who had eyes like sapphires & a black haired boy named Alex who had Silver eyes like his older brother Bobby. Bobby was a strong boy with red hair & silver eyes & when the light reflected off of them, he could swear they looked like they had golden flakes in them. Adam had been recently been dating his old friend Ashia, who had a huge crush on him when they were 'working' to make the world a better place. Adam was staring through the window of his 4 story home. In his right hand, he clutched a golden coin that looked warped. In his left hand, he held what looked like knuckles with a broken box which could hold the coin in it. He turned back to his bedroom & put them both in a hidden compartment from his closet. He then went to his bed & slowly fell to sleep while looking at a picture of him & all of his friends.  
The next morning he got up, took a shower, put on a black t-shirt, blue jeans, & gray shoes. He came down to the living room & saw Ashia with his 2 infants in front of the TV. "Hey Adam, morning'." Ashia said. "Morning" Adam said as he walked over & kissed her. "I think she missed you." Ashia said referring to Sophia. Adam then picked up his daughter & as a result she started laughing. "I think you're right" Adam said. "Where's Bobby?" "His room, he's warmed up to me being here, but he's still upset about his mom dying. You should talk to him. & probably give him 'it'." Ashia said, Adam knowing what she meant.  
He then went up to his room, opened the compartment & pulled out a black box with a lightning bolt on it, the box was so dark, you couldn't find it in a pitch black area even with a flashlight. He walked up to the attic, which was Bobby's room, when they first moved in, the first thing Bobby did was pick a room, which was the attic because it had the most space. He unlocked the hatch & pulled down the ladder, the attic didn't even look like an attic, it looked like any other room in the house, and it even had a bathroom & shower! He saw his 6 year old son on his bed, just staring out the window. "Hey".

Bobby turned around & saw his dad, he didn't even hear him enter, and he thought 'Man, he is like a NINJA! How the hell foes he do that.' "Hey dad." Bobby replied in a monotone voice. "I know your upset about your mother." "So?" "So that doesn't mean you have to be so sad & depressed, plus you're reminding me of myself at your age." Adam said. "Huh?" Bobby stared at his father with a look of confusion. "When I was your age my father died. He was shot at point-blank. I was sad, but I toughened up, not letting it drag me down. & now look, at me. I have 3 wonderful children." Bobby stared at his father with his eyes starting to tear up. "& you are a talented & brave boy, you somehow tamed & brought home a wild anaconda. You're special Bobby, so I want to give you this." He pulled out the box & handed it to Bobby. He opened it & took out a golden coin. On the front side, it had a black carving of a hairy elephant-like animal with enormous tusks, under it said 'Mastodon'. On the other side it had a black carving of one of Bobby's favorite predators, under it said 'Lion'. When Bobby touched it, he felt a surge of power go through his entire body. "Bobby, I want you to protect that coin with your life, promise me." Bobby looked up at his father & said, "I promise." Adam smiled & walked out of his son's room, & into the twin's bedroom. "Did you give him the box?" Ashia asked him with the infants fast asleep. "Yeah, I just hope when the time comes, Zordon will protect him & the others." Adam replied. "You & me both Adam." Ashia said, kissing him.

Time For A Line Break

 **Helena, Montana**

It was a peaceful week for Billy Cranston. He had discovered an ancient skeleton of a Liopleurodon, he helped his friend Jason pay for his wife's cancer treatment, & he built the perfect house for his beautiful wife Katherine, who had brown hair & chocolate brown eyes, their black Labrador Mac, & his two 6 year old children, his daughter Alice, who had mandarin hair & cerulean eyes, & her twin brother Harry who was a dirty blonde like his father & had sapphire blue eyes. The house was more of a mansion, 20 stories tall with an additional 4 stories for the basement, and 40 rooms on each level with each room marked so they could identify each one. The twins slept on the top level of their enormous home, while Billy & Katherine slept on the 10th level, & Billy worked down in the basement, which was his lab. Harry & Alice both had high IQ's like their father. They spent most of the time together, they even shared the same bedroom.  
Today, Bobby was playing outside with Mac while Alice was in their shared bedroom watching 'Spirited Away' on their 3-D TV. 'Oh my god Chihiro, why didn't you kiss Haku? That was like the perfect moment.' Alice thought while watching the ending credits. She started thinking about Harry & she felt weird again, she decided to go ask her father what she was feeling. Recently, whenever Alice & her brother were together, she felt her chest tighten, like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She got up from her bright purple bed, walked out of her room, down the hallway & into the elevator. She pushed the button that said 'bottom floor', & went to her father's lab.  
"Finally, after months of work, they're finally finished."

Billy was working on something he called 'Project: Xeno', he had just perfected the 2 prototypes of Project: Xeno, a gauntlet-like device which was a which held tremendous power when activated, the first one was a metallic midnight blue & the second one was a bright metallic amethyst purple. On a shelf behind his giant monitor screen was a metallic box with a golden lightning bolt on it, the left side of the box was amethyst while the right side was midnight blue. Billy was putting the prototypes in glass containers when he heard the elevator coming down. When it opened, his daughter came out & hugged him. "Hey sweetie, what going on?" He asked Alice. She looked at him & sat down in a chair & asked "Daddy, can I ask you something?" "Of course honey." Billy replied. Alice then told him about how she had recently been feeling whenever she is with her brother. When she was finished she asked "Daddy what's wrong with me?" Billt looked at her & replied with a smile, "Alice, there's nothing wrong with you, in fact I think you may have feelings for your brother." "What should I do?" She asked her father. In response he said "Well, If I were you I might wait awhile till you know if these feelings are true or not & try to tell him. Okay?" "Ok." "Good, now could you find your brother & bring him down here with you?" He asked her. "Yes daddy." She then got up, hugged him, & walked into the elevator.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a certain dirty blonde heard everything. 'S-she feels that way too.' Harry had come inside a minute after Alice entered the elevator & took the stairs to surprise his dad to see what he was working on. When he got to the lab, he heard his twin speaking to their dad & telling him how she feels about her brother. Harry also had feelings for his twin, but was too nervous to tell her, in fear of her not feeling the same way. But now he knew she felt the same way, & now he was even more nervous. He ran up the stairs all the way up to their room on the top level. The left side of the room was cerulean, marking it as Harry's side of the room & the right side of the room was a bright lavender, marking it as Alice's side of the room. In the center of the room was a couch & a dogbed where Mac was laying down. Harry layed on the bed exhausted. 5 minutes later his sister walked into the room. "Hey Harry, dad wants us in his lab, I'll wait for you in the elevator." "Ok, I'll be there in a sec." he told her. He then got up, petting Mac as he walked out the door & into the elevator where his sister was waiting. They then went down to the lab together.  
Billy waited for a couple of minutes until both his children came out of the elevator. "Hey dad, what's up?" Harry asked as they walked over to him & sat down. "Well kids, I've been thinking, you've always been helpful, loving, & caring children. Always wanting to help me, your mother, or an injured animal that you bring home, so I wanted to give you these." He then pulled out the box from behind the monitor & opened it. Inside it were two golden coins with blue & amethyst engravings. He handed the blue one to Harry. The front side of it had a dinosaur.

 **Helena, Montana**

It was a peaceful week for Billy Cranston. He had discovered an ancient skeleton of a Liopleurodon, he helped his friend Jason pay for his wife's cancer treatment, & he built the perfect house for his beautiful wife Katherine, who had brown hair & chocolate brown eyes, their black Labrador Mac, & his two 6 year old children, his daughter Alice, who had mandarin hair & cerulean eyes, & her twin brother Harry who was a dirty blonde like his father & had sapphire blue eyes. The house was more of a mansion, 20 stories tall with an additional 4 stories for the basement, and 40 rooms on each level with each room marked so they could identify each one. The twins slept on the top level of their enormous home, while Billy & Katherine slept on the 10th level, & Billy worked down in the basement, which was his lab. Harry & Alice both had high IQ's like their father. They spent most of the time together, they even shared the same bedroom.  
Today, Bobby was playing outside with Mac while Alice was in their shared bedroom watching 'Spirited Away' on their 3-D TV. 'Oh my god Chihiro, why didn't you kiss Haku? That was like the perfect moment.' Alice thought while watching the ending credits. She started thinking about Harry & she felt weird again, she decided to go ask her father what she was feeling. Recently, whenever Alice & her brother were together, she felt her chest tighten, like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She got up from her bright purple bed, walked out of her room, down the hallway & into the elevator. She pushed the button that said 'bottom floor', & went to her father's lab.  
"Finally, after months of work, they're finally finished." Billy was working on something he called 'Project: Xeno', he had just perfected the 2 prototypes of Project: Xeno, a gauntlet-like device which was a which held tremendous power when activated, the first one was a metallic midnight blue & the second one was a bright metallic amethyst purple. On a shelf behind his giant monitor screen was a metallic box with a golden lightning bolt on it, the left side of the box was amethyst while the right side was midnight blue. Billy was putting the prototypes in glass containers when he heard the elevator coming down. When it opened, his daughter came out & hugged him. "Hey sweetie, what going on?" He asked Alice. She looked at him & sat down in a chair & asked "Daddy, can I ask you something?" "Of course honey." Billy replied. Alice then told him about how she had recently been feeling whenever she is with her brother. When she was finished she asked "Daddy what's wrong with me?" Billt looked at her & replied with a smile, "Alice, there's nothing wrong with you, in fact I think you may have feelings for your brother." "What should I do?" She asked her father. In response he said "Well, If I were you I might wait awhile till you know if these feelings are true or not & try to tell him. Okay?" "Ok." "Good, now could you find your brother & bring him down here with you?" He asked her. "Yes daddy." She then got up, hugged him, & walked into the elevator.  
Unbeknownst to either of them, a certain dirty blonde heard everything. 'S-she feels that way too.' Harry had come inside a minute after Alice entered the elevator & took the stairs to surprise his dad to see what he was working on. When he got to the lab, he heard his twin speaking to their dad & telling him how she feels about her brother. Harry also had feelings for his twin, but was too nervous to tell her, in fear of her not feeling the same way. But now he knew she felt the same way, & now he was even more nervous. He ran up the stairs all the way up to their room on the top level. The left side of the room was cerulean, marking it as Harry's side of the room & the right side of the room was a bright lavender, marking it as Alice's side of the room. In the center of the room was a couch & a dog bed where Mac was laying down. Harry laid on the bed exhausted. 5 minutes later his sister walked into the room. "Hey Harry, dad wants us in his lab, I'll wait for you in the elevator." "Ok, I'll be there in a sec." he told her. He then got up, petting Mac as he walked out the door & into the elevator where his sister was waiting. They then went down to the lab together.  
Billy waited for a couple of minutes until both his children came out of the elevator. "Hey dad, what's up?" Harry asked as they walked over to him & sat down. "Well kids, I've been thinking, you've always been helpful, loving, & caring children. Always wanting to help me, your mother, or an injured animal that you bring home, so I wanted to give you these." He then pulled out the box from behind the monitor & opened it. Inside it were two golden coins with blue & amethyst engravings. He handed the blue one to Harry. The front side of it had a dinosaur

Sep 26that had three spiked horns on its head, under it said 'Triceratops'. On the other side of it was an engraving of a horse-like creature with a horn on its forehead, under it said 'Unicorn'. Billy then handed Alice the amethyst engraved gold coin. On the front side of it had a bright purple engraving of a dinosaur with a crescent shape head, under it said 'Parasarurolophus' On the back of the coin had an engraving of another horse-like creature with large beautiful wings, under it said 'Pegasus' "Kids, these are special relics, I want you to protect them, can you do that?" Billy asked them. "Of course dad." Harry answered for him & his sister. "Good. It's late, go have dinner & go to sleep, okay?" He asked them. "Okay." they both replied. "I hope this works Zordon." he said as they went upstairs. After eating, they went up to their room, changed into their sleeping wear, & crawled into their beds. As they drifted to sleep, Alice was thinking to herself 'I'll tell him how I feel when we are older.' & soon, she drifted into a deep slumber.


	3. Rehosted

this story has been rehosted by nightmare king due to my net problems


End file.
